


This Is Your Badness Level

by Wondy



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fairy Tales, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Imaginary Friends
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wondy/pseuds/Wondy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ロキは思いがけず地球に住む6歳の少女の「想像上の友人」となる。二人の間には、奇妙な友情が芽生える。しかしその一方で、ロキはソーの戴冠式を阻む計画を進め、更には地球襲撃と、暗い運命に身を委ねていくのだった。果たして、少女は何者なのか？そして、ロキが行きつく運命の先とは----？</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Your Badness Level

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [ "This Is Your Badness Level"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/485257/chapters/845015) by [LulaMadison](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaMadison/pseuds/LulaMadison)  
> I translated the story with original writer: LulaMadison's permission.  
> I would like to say thank you for the permission to translate the story.

[Chapter 1]

　最初にそれが起こったのは、ソーと言い争いをした後だった。

　元々は馬鹿げた当てこすりに過ぎなかったが、近頃はいつもそんな感じでロキの限度を超えていた。そして、言い出すのはいつも決まってシフだった。

「宴でドレスを着るなんてまっぴらだ」とある大使の訪問が極めて堅苦しいものになると報らされ、シフが不平を漏らした。「ロキ、あなたがドレスを着たらどうだ。間違いなく、私よりずっと似会う筈だ」

「いいねぇ、ロキ」ファンドラルが声を上げる。「蜂蜜酒を飲んで、ハンサムな戦士と踊ってみれば、あんたも心を奪われるかもね」

　ロキはもう少しで言い返すところだったが、ソーが大声で笑い出したので、代わりに兄に矛先を向けた。

「何を笑っているのだ？あなたは私の兄だろう。なのに、弟を馬鹿にする輩に与するのか！」

「ただの冗談だろう。ユーモアが分からんのか？」

「いいや。分るのは、自分の兄がまたしても弟を傷つけたってことさ」ロキは怒りを燻らせた。

「ロキ……お前は繊細過ぎるぞ」ソーが笑う。「こんな些細なことで乙女のように泣きごとを言い募るようなら、シフが正しいのだろうな」

　ロキは拳を握りしめて踵を返し、足早にその場を退いた。彼の背中を追ってホールに笑い声が反響した。

 

　ロキは自室の扉を乱暴に開け、怒りをぶつけるように後ろ手に閉めた。憤激するか泣き崩れるか迷ったが、代わりにベッドに身を投げ出し、黒い毛皮の敷布に顔を埋めて酷いフラストレーションを叫び声にして吐き出した。

　自分自身を落ち着かせようと、ソーとその友人達への仕返し方法を幾通りも考えていたその時、ロキの頭の中で声が聞こえた。その声は余りに小さく静かで、ちょっとの間、それが本物の声かどうかもはっきりしなかった。

　ロキが目を開けると、彼の指先は柔らかな黒い毛皮に横たわる代わりに、ピンクのサテン布のキルトをきつく掴んでいた。細やかな花の刺繍が施されたキルトから、ほのかにラベンダーの香りがする。

　そして、とても弱々しい、子供の声としか思えないすすり泣きが聞こえた。顔を上げると、ベッドサイドの壁から垂れ下がるピンクの紗の天蓋が見え、彼の手の傍には壊れた縫いぐるみが転がっていた。明らかに、ここはロキの自室ではない。

「やあ？」

　振り返りながら尋ねてみたが、答えが返ってこなかったので、ベッドの端に足を降ろして立ち上がった。

　ミッドガルドだ----部屋を見回してロキは思った。それなら辻褄が合う。これまでも時折、神に助けを求める人々の祈りに呼ばれ、見知らぬ家にいる自分に気付くことがあったからだ。しかし、今回現れたこの部屋は貧しい農民の家ではなかった。

　ここは小さな明るい部屋だった。チラチラと光る薄いカーテンが風になびく窓が一つと、パステルピンクに塗られた壁。このような場所がトロールか巨人を退治する場になるとは思えない。

　再び物音が聞こえた。そちらに目を向けると、色とりどりに輝く星々が描かれた木製のオモチャ箱以外にも、毛むくじゃらの縫いぐるみにしがみつくようにして蹲（うずくま）る小さな姿が見えた。

「大丈夫か？」ロキが声をかける。

「うん、ありがとう」幼い少女の声が答えた。息がすすり泣きで上ずっている。

「大丈夫なようには聞えんな」ロキは子供の姿をよく見ようと、オモチャ箱の上から覗き込んだ。「誰かに傷つけられたのか？」

「違うの。ただ悲しいだけ」

「小さき者よ、何も泣くことはない」と、彼女の隣に膝をつく。「何をそんなに取り乱しているのか話してはくれまいか？」

「みんな、わたしが嫌いなの」

　少女はしゃくり上げ、僅かに顔を上げると、熊の縫いぐるみのモジャモジャ頭からロキを覗き見た。

「しかし私の目には、お前はとても素晴らしい幼き乙女のように見えるぞ。どうしてお前を嫌う者がいようか」

「わたしを変だって言うの」少女はそう呟くと、縫いぐるみを抱き寄せ、ようやく見えるくらいに顔を埋めた。「わたしのこと、嫌な仇名で呼ぶの」

「誰がだ？」

「学校の男の子達に女の子達。わたしとは友達になりたくないって。それで、わたしのことを笑うの。わたしが本を読むのが好きだからって」

「私も読書が好きだ」何故、神々の中で選りによって自分が送られたのか合点がいき始めた。「それで、私が変だということになるかな？」

　少女は縫いぐるみから完全に頭を上げて目にかかった灰茶色の髪を手で払うと、上から下までまじまじとロキを見た。アスガルド風の上着とブーツ、黄金をあしらったズボンに視線を走らせて言った。

「あなた、ちょっと面白い格好をしてる」

　ロキは少女を見おろして答えた。「ふむ、そうだな。そうだと思うぞ、少しだけな」

　少女が顔を輝かせて微笑むと、ロキも微笑み返さずにはいられなかった。

「あなたのお名前は？」

「私の名はロキ。アスガルドの王子だ。そなたに会えて嬉しいぞ」そう言いながら立ち上がり、恭しくお辞儀をして見せた。「そなたを何と呼べば宜しいかな、麗しき乙女よ？姫君とお見受けするが？」

　少女がくすくすと笑う。「わたしは姫君じゃないよ。普通の女の子だもん」

「それは何としたことか。そなたのように読書好きで、そなた程に愛らしい少女となれば、てっきり姫君に違いないと思ったのだがね。それでは、名前は？」

「アメリア」少女は花のような微笑みを浮かべて答えた。

「これは素敵な名前だ。教えておくれ、アメリア。年は幾つだ？」

「6歳。もうちゃんとした年だよ」

「さて、アメリア、お前が私をここに呼んだのだ。私にどう助けて欲しい？」

「呼んでいないと思うけど……」アメリアは眉をひそめたが、着ているお姫様風ドレスのくしゃくしゃになった皺を伸ばしながら言った。「お茶をいかが？」

「頂こう」

　アメリアは立ち上がり、オモチャ箱の後ろの隠れ場所から出て来ると、白いプラスチック製の小さなテーブルの上を片付け始めた。そして、別の箱からプラスチックの小さなピンクのティーポットに、同じくティーカップと受け皿のセット2組みを取り出した。

「座ってちょうだい」これまた小さな白い椅子を指差した。

「これはちょっと小さいな」

　ロキは、椅子の脚が折れることなく彼の体重に耐えうることを願いながら、子供サイズの椅子に身を落ち着かせようと試みた。何とか椅子に収まった時には膝が胸につかえ、体は実質二つ折りになっていた。居心地悪く、耐え難く、更に鎧のせいで息をするのもやっとな有様だったが、少なくとも、椅子が壊れて後ろの床にひっくり返されることはなかった。

　向かい合わせに座ったアメリアが、小さなティーポットを持ち上げ、カップにお茶ではなく空気を注ぐ。

「ミルクは？」

「入れてくれ」

　アメリアは小さなプラスチックのミルク入れを抓み、見えないミルクをカップに注いでから、見えないお茶をかき混ぜる為のスプーンを添えてロキに手渡した。ロキはカップの端を口につけ、見えないお茶をたっぷりと啜った。

「素晴らしい一杯だ、アメリア。今まで飲んだ中でも最高のお茶だと言わざるを得ない」

　アメリアはスプーンを置き、淑女らしい仕草で小指を立てながらカップを持ち、そして微笑んだ。

「話しておくれ。学校の少年少女達は別として、他の者達はお前に良くしてくれるか？」ロキはそう尋ねて、もう一口、優美にお茶を啜った。

「パパは優しいよ」

「母親はどうだ？」

「ママは、もうここにはいない。神様と一緒に、お空の上でお祖母ちゃんとお祖父ちゃんと暮らしているんだ」

「それは悲しいな」同情を込めて言った。「母親が恋しいだろうが、彼女はお前のことを毎日想っているに違いない」

「あなたは、パパとママと暮らしているの？」

「ああ。おまけに兄とも」顔をしかめて答えた。「ここに来るちょっと前に、兄と意見の相違があった。酷いものだ」

「お兄さんの名前は？」

「ソー」

　アメリアがくつくつと笑いだす。「すっごい、おかしな名前。何かソーア(痛い)って聞える」

「ああ、ちょっとおかしな名前さ」ロキもくすくすと笑う。「ボーアみたいにも聞こえるしな。実際似ているのだ」。

「なぁに、それ？」アメリアが不思議そうに顔をしかめる。

「ボーアは猪だ。兄はそいつみたいに食べるのだ。ほら、こんな風にしてな」

　ロキはブーブーと鼻音を立て、口に涎と食べ物がいっぱいに詰まった真似をした。アメリアが身を捩って笑い、ロキも笑い声を漏らさずにはいられなかった。

「お兄さんは、あなたを悲しませるの？」

「ああ」

「じゃあ、わたし、あなたのお兄さんなんか嫌い」アメリアが、ぶっきら棒に言う。

「大抵は問題ないのさ」と、溜息をついて「けれど、そうだな……最近は、兄をとても好きでなくなる。時折……な」

「ねえ、一緒に本を読みたい？」

「是非とも」

　二人は並んで床に座り、一緒に『マチルダは小さな大天才』を読んだ。ロキはこの物語に興味をそそられた。しかし、うとうとし始めたアメリアの目が閉じると同時に、瞬きをしてから、自分がアスガルドの自室に戻っていることに気付いた。

　そして、ほんの少しがっかりした気持ちになっていた。

****************

　二度目は、少し間の悪い時に起こった。

　ソーの戴冠式を一週間後に控え、ロキは計略を巡らせていた。アスガルドを攻撃するようヨトゥンを唆すのは、比較的簡単だった。そして、奴らがカスケットを盗みに武器庫へ侵入できるように“魔法の小路”を通る方法も教えてやった。無論、盗み出そうとする最中に間違いなく殺されるだろうことは言わなかった。そもそも、強大なパワーを秘めた古代の遺物を奴ら怪物の手に落とす気など更々なかった。

　何はともあれ、ヘイムダルの視線が自分の上に注がれる前に王宮に戻らねばならない。姿はちゃんと消えている。計略も上手くいくだろう。ところが、“魔法の小路”を通って黒い毛皮で覆われた大きなベッドが鎮座する黄金色の自室に戻る筈だったにもかかわらず、代わりにお姫様風の壁紙に囲まれた小さなピンク色の部屋に足を踏み入れていた。

「こんにちは、ロキ！」アメリアが叫んだ。「どうして、そんな変な帽子を被っているの？」

「何だ……一体どうしたことだ？」ロキは困惑した。「お前の呼ぶ声は聞えなかったぞ」

「遊びに来たんでしょ？」アメリアがロキの手を取り、小さな白いテーブルに導く。「お茶にしましょう。座って」

「茶を飲む時間はない。王宮に戻らねば。重要な事案があるのだ」

「お茶にしようよ」アメリアが、むくれて腕を組む。

「時間がないと言っ……」

　ロキは自分の体が勝手に動き始めるのを感じた。膝が折れ、前屈みになり、そして、気が付くと彼の意思に反して椅子に座らされていた。

「何が起こっているのだ？」

「お茶の時間よ！」

「嫌だと言っているだろう！」

　ところが、アメリアが見えないお茶を注ぎ始めると、ロキの腕は知らず知らずの内にカップへと伸びている。

「止められん」腕を引っ込めようとしながら、ロキが呻く。「お前は魔法使いなのか？」

「ハリー・ポッターみたいな？違うと思うよ」アメリアはきょとんとして言った。「わたし、あなたとお茶がしたいだけだもん」

「うーむ。どうやら選択の余地は無さそうだな」

　憤慨しながらも、ロキはついに諦めて、自分の指が小さなピンクのカップに這うのを見つめた。

「お家の夕ご飯に帰らなきゃいけないの？」

「宴が……パーティーがあるのだ。今夜、兄の為にな。もし私の姿が見えなければ、皆が私を探すだろうが、どこにいたのか説明に困ることになる」

「お兄さんの誕生日？」

「いや。七日後に兄が王になる。その祝いだ」

「あなたは王様にならないの？」

「兄の方が年長だからな。兄が王になることはずっと前から分っていた。しかし、兄は馬鹿なのだ。彼はとても酷い王になるだろう。私は、それを父上に直視して欲しいのだ」

「あなたのパパにそう言うつもり？」アメリアが尋ねる。「悪口を言うのって良くないよ」

「まさか。霜の巨人どもを王宮に招き入れるのさ。ソーは過剰反応するに決まっている。そこで父上は、はっきりと兄が王になる器ではないと悟るって寸法だ」

「霜の巨人って何？」

「怪物どもだ。悪い奴らだよ。出会わずに済むのが幸運っていうぐらいの」

「あなた、悪い子ね！」アメリアは立ち上がると部屋のドアまで歩いて行き、扉を開けて叫んだ。「パパ―！」

「ま、ま、待て！何をしている？」

　慌てたロキが口篭りながら立ち上がると同時に、階段を上がってくる足音が聞えた。そして、部屋に男が入って来た。

「アメリア、どうしたんだい？」

「ロキがね、すっごい悪い子なの」アメリアが腕を組みながら言う。

「今度は、何をしでかしたんだい？」

「何もしていない！」ロキは神経質に言い返した。「アメリアは嘘をついている。彼女の言うことは、全て嘘だ！」

「お黙んなさい、ロキ」アメリアはそう言うと、再び父親に向き直った。「ロキがね、知らない人達を自分のお家に入れるって言うんだよ！」

「それはいけないことだな。よくパパに話してくれたね」父親はベッドからテディベアを抓み上げ、軽く振った。「君は本当に悪い子だぞ！」

　アメリアの父親に自分の姿が見えていないことに驚いて、ロキは暫く立ちつくした。これは、今までに無かったことだ。過去のいつでも、祈りに呼び出された際には、彼の姿はその家族全員に見えていた。

「パパ、それはロキじゃないよ！」アメリアは吹き出し、そして手を上げて指差した。「ロキは、こっちに立ってるよ」

「おっと。悪い子にはどうすればいいかな？お尻ペンペンかな？」

「とんでもない！」ロキが叫んだ。

「その通り！」アメリアが叫ぶ。

「さあ、ロキをパパの膝の上にのせておくれ。そうしたら、お尻にペチンとお見舞いしてやるよ」

　アメリアがくるりとロキに振り向く。「パパのお膝にのりなさい」

「何てことを！　アスガルドの王子たる者、決して屈っしは--」

　ロキは途中で怒鳴るのを止めた。またしても、体が勝手に動き始めのだ。足がぎこちなく前に出て部屋を横切り、男の膝の上に身を横たえさせられる。

「よせ！よせ！アメリア、お前の魔法を止めろ！」

「さあ、どうぞ、パパ」

「私はオーディンの息子だぞ！　その私をよくも攻撃しようなどと！」

　ロキは声を荒げたが、それから尻に一発お見舞いされ大きな金切り声を上げた。

「君はとっても悪い子だったぞ、ロキ」アメリアの父親は更に四発お見舞いしてから、娘に尋ねた。「お仕置きは、もういいかな？」

　アメリアはロキを見て、彼の頬が恥しさから真っ赤になっているのに気付いた。「そう思う。ロキ、立ってもいいよ」

　男の膝から転がるようにして逃れたロキは、自分の尻をごしごしと撫ぜた。

「ありがとう、パパ」

　アメリアがそう言うと、父親は娘の前で膝をつき彼女を抱きしめた。

「ロキがまた悪い子になったら、パパにちゃんと言うんだよ」

「うん、パパ」

　父親が部屋を出て行った後、ロキはアメリアに向き直って言った。

「何故、あのようなことをした？」

「知らない人達と話しちゃいけないってことは、つまり、知らない人達をお家に入れるのは、もっといけないことなんだから」

「私は大人だ」ロキは、怒りにうち震えた。「やりたいようにやるし、もうここにはいたくない」

「でも……わたしの友達でいるのが嫌になったの？」アメリアが言葉に詰まる。

「そうとも」

　噛みつくように言ったものの、アメリアの顔が悲しみに歪むのを見て、たちどころに後悔した。ごめんよ、そんなつもりではなかったと言いたかった。しかし、まるで暗いトンネルを通して彼女の泣き顔を見るような奇妙な感覚に包まれ、彼は遠くへ遠くへと、ゆっくり引きずられて行った。

「違うんだ」

　泣いているアメリアを遠くに見ながら、彼女の方へと手を伸ばす。

「そんなつもりではなかった」

　そして、瞬きをすると、アスガルドの自室に戻っていた。

「私を戻せ！」祈り手の元へと彼を送った、何者かに向かって叫んだ。「戻せと言っているのだ！」

　“魔法の小路”を使ってミッドガルドに戻ることも考えたが、そもそも、アメリアがどこに住んでいるのか見当がつかなかった。

　この長い間で、初めて自分に良くしてくれた、たった一人の人を傷つけてしまった----ロキは、それを思い知った。

[Chapter 2]

　ロキはカスケットの前に立ち、その中で渦巻く青い靄（もや）を見つめていた。目を閉じたなら、カスケットのエネルギーが彼に結びつこうとしているのが感じられただろう。胸中をかき混ぜる何かが、もう一度カスケットに触れよと、彼に囁きかけていた。

　躊躇いながらも手を持ち上げ、もう少しでカスケットの表面に触れそうになったその時、古代の小箱の中で靄が荒々しく旋回した。まるで、さあ触れてくれと乞うかのように----。

　ロキの本当の父親ではなかったあの男は、赤ん坊を見つけた時のことを何と語っていただろうか。見捨てられ衰弱した霜の巨人の子供、雪の上で死ぬに任せられた……。そう、自分はヨトゥンだったのだ。嫌らしい野蛮な怪物。憎むべきものと教えられて育った、そのもの。

　弾かれたように手を引き、足早に階段を上がって武器庫の外へ出ると、そこはお姫様風のピンクの壁紙に窓が一つの小さな部屋だった。

「ロキ！」

　アメリアが歓声を上げながら部屋を横切り、ロキの脚にしがみついた。

「アメリア！」

　脚から彼女の腕を解いて、ロキは顔を合わせて話ができるように膝を折って屈んだ。

「また戻って来てくれるとは思わなかった」アメリアがロキの首に腕を回しギュッと抱きしめる。「もうお友達でいてくれないと思った」

「おお、まさか」ロキは目元を拭った。「何故、そのようなことを？」

「わたしのこと、怒ったでしょ」

「違う、違うよ」微笑んで答える。「実際に、お前に会えてとても嬉しい。怒鳴ったりするべきではなかった。私は良くなかったね」

「もういいよ。ロキ、悲しそうに見える」

「こんな素晴らしい日に悲しいわけがなかろう？」

「でも、泣いてたように見えるよ」

「……かもしれない。少しだけ」ロキは認めた。

「お兄さんのせい？」

「兄は遠くにやられた」立ち上がってベッドの端に座りながら、しょんぼりと俯く。

「悪い人達をお家の中に入れたの？」

「残念ながら、そうだ」そう答えてから、ハッとして顔を上げ「た、頼むから、お前の父親は呼ばないでくれ」と、言った。

「それって、すっごく悪いことだよ」アメリアが顔をしかめる。「そっちのテーブルに座って。悪いことはもうしないって、はっきりさせなくちゃ」

「私は----」

　と、立ち上がったところでロキの言葉は途切れた。足がぎこちなく動きだし、部屋を横切って、よろめきながら椅子にどかりと腰かけさせられる。膝が折り曲げられ胸につかえた。

　アメリアが引き出しから紙とクレヨンを取り出し、ロキの正面に座る。そして、長く曲がった角を生やした人型のアウトラインを描いた。

「赤いところが、あなたがどこまで悪い子かってとこだよ」

　アメリアは赤いクレヨンで人型の内側を大雑把に塗りつぶした。赤い部分は殆ど人型の頭まで塗られ、角の部分だけが白く残されていた。

「私は、そこまで悪くないぞ！」ロキが不機嫌そうにテーブルに片肘をつく。「悪戯が少しと、ほんのちょっとした計略さ。私はアスガルドの為を思ってやったんだ！」

「これからは、人に優しくしなくちゃだめだよ」

「そうしているとも」ロキが言い返す。「私はお前に優しくしている」

「わたしのこと、泣かせたくせに」アメリアは、真剣な顔で指摘した。

「う……しかし、謝っただろう」

「これからは、人を幸せにするように頑張らなくっちゃ」

「私は、いつだってアスガルドと民の為に正しいことをしようと頑張っている」溜息をついてから、言い加える。「すまんな。今日の私は、話して楽しい相手ではなかろう。私を戻した方がいいかもしれんぞ」

「お兄さんが遠くに行って悲しいの？」

「少しな。そんなつもりではなかったのに……。だが、自分自身について分ったことがある。ずっと長い間、皆して私に嘘をついていたのだ」

「人に嘘をついちゃいけないんだよね」

「その通りさ」ロキは、椅子の上で居心地悪げに身を捩った。「絶対に嘘をついてはいけないよ。それは、とても悪いことだ」

「あなたのママとパパは、あなたが悪い子だって叱った？」

「私のママとパパは、本当のママとパパではなかった」

「養子ってこと？テレビで養子の女の子の話を観たことある。その子のママは、沢山の子供達の中から彼女を選んだってことは、それだけ彼女が特別で、愛してるって言ってた」

「私の場合は違うと思う」

「何で？」

「わ、私は怪物だったんだ。私は霜の巨人だ。我々みなが嫌う醜い生き物だ。何故なら、奴らは全てを破壊する為に生れてきたのだから」ロキは静かに続けた。「私はもう家族の一員ではないのだ。これから何処にも行き場が無かったら、どうしよう」

「あなたは怪物には見えないけど」注意深くロキを見ながら、アメリアが言った。「わたしには、普通の男の子に見える」

「普通ではない」

「そんなことない」アメリアが腕組みをする。

「私の本当の姿を見せてやってもいいが、お前を怖がらせたくはない」

「怖がったりしない」笑って言う。「見せて！」

「いいだろう」

　ロキは目を閉じて変身の魔法を消し、彼の本当の姿----ヨトゥンの姿を現した。そして、目を開けた。

　アメリアが微笑む。

「私が恐ろしくはないのかい？」

　そう言って、自分の青い手を見おろした。それから、袖を引っ張った。出来るだけ青い肌を隠したかった。

「スマーフみたい」アメリアが笑いながら言った。

「何？」

「スマーフ！スマーフも青いんだよ。パパがDVDを買ってくれたの」

　ロキはおずおずと微笑んでみせた。アメリアが彼に触れようとテーブル越しに手を伸ばしてくる。アメリアは怖がっていない。この姿を醜いと思っていない。怪物だとは思っていないのだ。しかし、アメリアの手がロキに触れた途端、指先が凍傷に黒ずみ、彼女は悲鳴を上げた。

「アメリア！」

　叫び声を上げ、ロキがアスガルド人の姿に戻る。

「痛いよぉ！」アメリアが、胸に指を引き寄せて身を捩る。

「大丈夫だ。私が治すよ」ロキはアメリアの手を掴み癒しの魔法を唱えながら、ひび割れた黒ずみが薄れていくまで彼女の指先を撫でた。

　その時、勢いよくドアが開き、アメリアの父親が部屋に駆け込んで来た。

「どうしたんだ！階下まで悲鳴が聞こえたぞ！」

「ロキがわたしの指を痛くしたの。でも、治してくれたよ」アメリアが手を見せて言う。

「またお尻ペンペンが必要かな？」

　アメリアとロキは揃って首を振った。

「オーケー。夕飯はフィッシュ・フィンガーズにチップスとビーンズだよ！ご飯の後に、またDVDを観ようか。何がいい？」

　アメリアが頷く。「スマーフはどう？」

「つい先週に観たばっかりだよ？」

「うん、でもロキに観せたいの」

「なら、それにしよう」そう言いながら、アメリアの父親は部屋を出て行き、そしてちょっと戻って、ドアから顔を突き出して、「ただし、ロキが良い子だったらね！」と言い加えた。

　アメリアが笑いながらロキに振り向く。

「良い子にするよね？」

「とてもな」ロキが頷きと共に答える。

「ロキが良い子にするって言ってるよ」

「じゃあ、スマーフで決まりだ。すぐにご飯だよ」

　父親は、頭を引っ込めて階下に降りて行った。

「怪我をさせて、すまなかった」ロキが再びアメリアの手を取って言った。「さあ、これで私が怪物だと分っただろう。触れる者、全てを傷つけてしまうのだ」

「でも、わざとじゃない。あなたのパパに相談してみなよ。わたしが悲しい時は、パパがいつも助けてくれるよ」

「無理だ。彼は眠りに就いておられる。もう目覚めぬやもしれん」

「眠り姫みたいに？」

「何だ、それは？」

「おとぎ話のお姫様。眠ってて、王子様がキスをするまで起きれないの」

「自分の父親にキスなどしないぞ」

　ロキが軽蔑を込めて言うと、アメリアが笑った。

「違うよ、馬鹿ね。別の方法で起こしたらどう？」

「確かに。彼は眠っている間も、全てを見聞きできると言われている」

「頭の横で太鼓をバンバン叩けば起きるよ！」

「良案とは言えんな。それらのお伽話には、眠っている者を起こす何か他の方法は示唆されておらんのか？」

「わかんないよ」アメリアが本棚に向かいながら言った。「他の本も持っているから、読んだら見つかるかも」ベッドの上でロキの隣に座り、大きな青い本を手渡した。

「どれから読めばいい？」本を開いて、擦り切れたページを捲（めく）りながらロキが尋ねる。

「わあ！じゃあ、このお話を読んで！」ページが『みにくいアヒルの子』に差し掛かったところでアメリアが答えた。「この前、ブーブーをやった時みたいに面白い声で読んでくれる？」　

「いいとも」

　ロキは、その物語を読み始めた。農場で生まれた醜いアヒルの子が他のアヒル達に疎まれ、苛められ、森へと逃げ出す。冬になり、湖が凍りつき、雪に埋もれて死にかけていた醜いアヒルの子を農夫が見つけ家に連れ帰るが、農夫の家は騒がしく落ち着けない場所で、子供達が醜いアヒルの子を脅かすのだった。そこで、醜いアヒルの子は再び森へと逃げ出す。

　ページを捲り、森が描かれた大きな挿絵の中で独りきりでいる小っぽけな生き物が目に入った時、『どこにも僕の居場所はないんだ』と読むロキの声が震えた。

「どうしたの？」

　アメリアが尋ね、ロキは目元を拭った。

「すまんな」ロキの鼻がくすんと鳴る。「もうこれ以上、先を読めそうにない」

「でもね、このお話はハッピーエンドになるんだよ」アメリアが挿絵を指差す。「この醜いアヒルの子は、いらない子で一人ぼっちで寂しいの。でも、ほら、こっちのページを見て。泣き声を聞いて、本当の家族が助けに来てくれるんだよ。それから、醜いアヒルの子は幸せになるの。本当のお家が見つかったんだもん」

「全ての者が居場所を持っているわけではない」ロキは静かに言った。「私には、どこにも属すべき場所がない」

「あなたが泣いていたら、本当の家族が助けに来てくれるかもよ？眠っているパパを起こして訊いてみたらどうかな？」

「無理だよ」ロキは悲しげに答えた。

「アメリア！」と、呼ぶ声が聞こえた。「夕ご飯ができたぞ。手を洗っておいで。ロキもだよ」

　アメリアがロキに微笑む。「まだいるでしょ。一緒にスマーフを観よう。すっごく面白いんだから。きっと楽しい気持ちになるよ」

「ああ、そうしよう」

　ロキが返事をすると、アメリアはベッドから降りてロキの手を取り、階下へと導いて行った。

 

　スマーフを観た後、アメリアはベッドに入り、ロキはプラスチックの小さな白い椅子に腰かけて、暗闇の中で彼女の寝顔を見つめていた。しかし、だんだんと遠くアスガルドまで引っ張られる感覚がして、武器庫の外に立っていた。

　父上に面会に行こう、とロキは決心した。もしかしたら、父を起こせるかもしれない。孤独で寄る辺なく感じていると、父親の助けを必要としていると認めたらどうだろうか。しかし、ロキが母親のフリッガと座ると、彼女はソーが戻ってくるだろうと言った。希望が萎んでいった。

　ロキが椅子から立ち上がり父の寝室から立ち去ろうとしたその時、扉が開き、エインヘリヤルが立ちはだかった。

「ソーが追放された今、王位継承権は貴方の上に」厳かに、フリッガが言う。「オーディンが目覚めるまで、アスガルドは貴方のものです」

　エインヘリヤルからオーディンの槍グングニルを手渡され、ロキは母に振り向いた。

「お父様が誇りに思うよう努めなさい」

　何をすればいいかは分かっていた。怪物どもを駆逐するのだ。目を覚ましたオーディンは、ロキを誇りに思うだろう。父が成し得なかったことを息子が完遂したのだと。そうすれば、きっと家族の一員になれる。

****************

　彼は落ちていた。

　二文字の言葉に希望を全て打ち砕かれ、グングニルから手を離したのだ。命が助かるかは分からぬし、どうでもよかった。しかし少なくとも、これで終わった。

　落ち行く間、ロキは目を閉じて意識が遠のくに任せた。しかし、再び目を開けると、お馴染みになったベッドの頭上に天蓋から下がる薄いピンクの紗が見えた。

「ロキ！」

　アメリアが歓声を上げ、弾むように部屋を横切ってベッドに跳び上がり、ロキに抱きつく。

「やあ、アメリア。会えて嬉しいよ」

　ロキが身を起こすと、アメリアは体を離して訊ねた。

「うまくいった？パパは目を覚ました？」

「ちゃんと目を覚ましたよ」ロキが悲しげに答える。「しかし、私のことはお気に召さなかったようだ」

「あなた、何か悪いことをしたの？」

「残念ながら、そうかもな」

「悪い子の絵を忘れちゃった？」

　そう言いながら、アメリアは小さな白いテーブルまで行き、赤いクレヨンを手にした。

「もしあなたがもっと悪い子だったなら、この絵も塗り直さなくちゃ」

　ロキが見つめる前でアメリアは絵の上からクシャクシャと塗り足し、ロキにそれを掲げて見せた。今や、輪郭を描く黒いクレヨンの線から所々に赤色がはみ出し、角の半分を過ぎて天辺だけが白く残っていた。

「あなたの悪い子レベルはこの前も高かったけど、今はすっごく高いよ！」アメリアが厳しく言う。「良い子にならなきゃ、他の人から好きになってもらえないよ。他の人に優しく出来る人だけが、他の人から好かれるんだから」

「お前は、まだ私を好きかい？」ロキは囁いてから、その声の哀れっぽい聞えように苦々しく頭を振った。

「もちろん好きだよ、友達だもん。わたしね、あなたにプレゼントを作ったの」

「プレゼント？」

　アメリアが、金と緑の毛糸で編んだ輪を取りだす。

「これ！友情のブレスレットって言うんだ」そして、彼女の手首を見せて言った。「ほら、わたしも同じのを付けているんだよ」

「自分で作ったのか？私の為に？」

「手を出して」

　ロキは言われるままに手を出し、アメリアがブレスレットを手首に巻いてくれるのを見つめた。

「このブレスレットを見る度に、わたしのことを思い出すでしょ。そしたら、自分に友達がいるって思い出すでしょ。わたしもこれを見ると、あなたを思い出して、お友達がいるんだって思い出すの。それに、良い子にならなくちゃってことも思い出すよ」

　手首に巻かれたブレスレットを見つめながら、ロキは暫く口を利けずにいた。粗末な贈り物。けれど今この瞬間、アスガルド中の黄金すべてよりも意味があった。これは、アメリアがロキの為に時間をかけて編んだ贈り物だ。一つを彼の為に、もう一つを彼女自身の為に。つまり、その間ずっとロキのことを考えていてくれたことになる。このブレスレットが存在する限り、二人は絆で結びつけられるだろう。

「とても素晴らしい贈り物だ。ありがとう」

「あ、もう寝る時間だ。あなたは帰らなきゃね----でも」アメリアが嫌々言う。「そんな悲しい顔をさせたまま、さよならしたくない」

　アメリアは本棚に行き、お伽話の本を選ぶと、それをロキに手渡した。

「本を読んで欲しいのか？」

「ううん、帰る時にこの本を持って行って。これを読めば、きっと悲しくなくなるよ。良いことをする人達のお話しだから、読んだら、あなたの悪い子レベルが下がるもの」

　アメリアは歯を磨いてベッドに入り、目を閉じた。彼女が眠りに落ちる間、ロキはお伽話の本を捲り、黄ばんだ厚いページに描かれた色鮮やかな挿絵を眺めていた。そして、遠く世界と世界の狭間にある暗闇に引っ張られる感覚がし、目を閉じて身構えた。

　彼は落ちていた。

　お伽話の本が消え、手は空っぽだった。手首に触れても、素肌の感触がするだけだ。アメリアからの贈り物は虚空に戻る時に消えてしまった。彼は本当に独りぼっちだった。

「”どこにも……”」ロキは暗闇に囁いた。「”僕の居場所はないんだ”」

[Chapter 3]

　世界と世界の狭間、ほぼ延々と暗闇が続く空間でロキはすぐに時間の感覚を失い、まるでもうずっと大昔から、彼を気にかけていると言った者達に見捨てられていたかのように感じた。

　しかし、助けてくれと声を上げた時、それに応える者がいた。その男はロキの手に杖を握らせ、テッサラクトの過剰なパワーを制御する方法を教えた。そして、指揮する為の軍隊も。

　事が成った暁には、ロキは支配すべき彼の王国を手に入れるだろう。人々が跪き、生まれながらの王として彼を敬う王国を。今までどこにも居場所がなかったとしても、少なくともこれからはどこかが*彼に*属するのだ。

　ロキはポータルの前に佇み、それが開くその瞬間を待ちながら目を閉じた。そして、まるで引っ張られるかのような、這うような感覚がした。

　部屋は変わらずに見えた。今も歓迎するようにピンクの壁が輝き、ベッドの上で透き通ったピンクの紗が形作る天蓋は、お姫様らしさにぴったりだった。

「アメリア？」

　ロキが尋ねると同時にドアが開き、スクールバッグを持った幼い少女が部屋に入って来た。

「ロキ！」アメリアは喜びの声を上げ、飛ぶように部屋を横切ってロキに抱きついた。「もう会いに来てくれないかと思った！」

「もう私は、ここに必要とされていないのかと思った」ロキはアメリアの前に跪き、彼女の灰茶色の髪を目から払ってやった。「私を呼ばなかっただろう」

「呼ぶって？」

「私の助けが必要な時にだよ」

「変なの。わたしは助けなんかいらないよ」アメリアは笑いながら、ロキの肩にかかった後ろ髪を指で梳いた。「髪の毛、長すぎるね。ママに切ってもらったら？」

「生憎と、もうとても長い間、ママとパパには会っていない。しかし、大丈夫さ。今はもう彼らは必要ない」

「ずっとひとりでいたの？」

「いや、実際には……新しい同盟者ができた」

「どうめい……？何、それ？」

「知人ではあるが、友人ではないという意味の言葉だ」

「あなたのお友達じゃないってこと？」

「目の前に世界一の親友がいるというのに、何故に奴らと友達になる必要があろう？」アメリアの鼻先を突っついて、ロキが言う。

アメリアが笑い声を立てる。「今日は何をする？本を読むのは？」

「実のところ、お前に真剣に訊かねばならんことがある。とても重要なことだ」

「オーケー」

「お前はどこに住んでいる？」

「パパとのお家」

「ミッドガ……いや、つまり、何という国に住んでいる？」

「イングランドだよ」

「イングランドのどこだ？」

「ヨークシャー。どうして、そんなことを訊くの？」

「何故なら、これから直ぐにお前には恐ろしく感じるかもしれん、ある出来事が起こる」ロキが続ける。「世界は大きく変わっていくだろう。しかし、その間も、私がお前の安全を保障することを分って欲しい」

「恐ろしい出来事って何？」

「それはどうでもいい。最後に私が王となるのだから、やるだけの価値はある」

「王様になるの？」アメリアが尋ねる。「イングランドの王様に？」

「あらゆる国の王だよ」ロキが勝ち誇った笑みで答える。

「でも、イングランドには、もう女王様がいるんだよ。女王様はどうなるの？」

「さあな」だが、少し考えて「もし彼女が敵対するようなら、倒さねばならんだろう」

「女王様を傷つけるなんてダメ！女王様は素敵なお婆ちゃんなんだよ！」

「いいかい、お聞き。これは大事なことだ」

　ロキはアメリアの上腕をきつく掴みながら、僅かに凶暴な目つきになって言った。

「私について悪いことを聞くかもしれんが、奴らの言うことを信じてはいけない。何故なら、私はお前の友達なのだから。私はここに戻って来て、必ずお前の面倒を見る。お前は本物の姫君になるのだよ。約束する」

「姫君になんか、なりたくない！」身を捩ってロキの手から逃れたアメリアが叫ぶ。「女王様を傷つけようなんて、あなたはもう良い子じゃないもの！」

「だが、アメリア。私はお前を救おうとしているのだ！」

「あっち行って！友達なんかじゃない！あなたはロキじゃない！もう違うよ！」

「アメリア、よしてくれ……」

「あっち行け！！」

　アメリアがありったけの声で叫んだ。そして、後ろにグイッと引っ張られる感覚がすると、ピンクの部屋が視界の遠くに霞んで行った。目を開けた時には、ロキはチタウリの世界に戻り、荒野に独り佇んでいた。

『準備は良いか？』暗闇からの声が尋ねた。

「ああ」ロキが答える。

『ポータルを開け』

　ロキは地面に片膝を付いて身を屈め、そして待った。

****************

　ソーがミッドガルドに現れたのはやや想定外だったが、ロキは充分上手く対処した。S.H.I.E.L.Dのヘリキャリアを落さずにおいた間にも、ヒーローとやらを分断し、奴らの一人を殺害した。物事は良い方へと進んでいたのだ。バートンの洗脳が解けたのは少し苛立たしかったが、どちらにしろ奴はもう用無しだった。チタウリの軍勢が到着しさえすれば、決着がつくだろう。

　セルヴィグが上階で装置を組み立てている間、ロキはスターク・タワーの一室から上空を睨み、ポータルが開くのを待っていた。しかし、彼を取り巻く部屋が溶け始め、一枚張りの大きなガラス窓がピンクの壁に変り、窓から射し込む木漏れ日がベッドの上に重なった縫いぐるみを照らしていた。

「ここで何をしてるの？」アメリアは、白いプラスチックのテーブルの上に塗り絵を放置して、神経質に立ち上がった。「あっち行ってって言ったでしょ。あなたは悪い子なんだもの」

「馬鹿を言わんでくれ」ロキが言う。「私は、決してお前を傷つけはしない」

「腕に怪我をさせた」アメリアは静かに言い、袖を捲くって親指大の痣を見せた。「パパには転んだって言った。あなたのせいで嘘をつかなきゃいけなかったんだから。すっごく悪いことだよ」

「すまなかった」ロキはそう言って、アメリアににじり寄った。「治療をさせてくれるかい？」

　アメリアが躊躇いがちに頷くと、ロキは彼女の前に跪いた。痣の上に指を軽く這わせ、紫の痣が充分に消えるまで簡単な癒しの呪文を唱えた。

「さあ、もういいかな？」

「ありがとう」アメリアがくすんと鼻を鳴らす。

「可愛い子だ。お前は何も怖がらなくていいのだよ」と、ロキは言った。

「あれから、パパとママに会った？」

「いや。だが、兄と再会した」

「良かった」アメリアが微笑む。

「もう遠くに行ったよ」ロキは言い、僅かに眉根を寄せた。

「悲しそうね」

「とんでもない！！」ロキが答える。「私は平気さ。同盟者が着き次第、もうすぐ王になるのだぞ」

「嬉しそうには見えないよ」アメリアが言う。「誰かに意地悪をされた時、どうすれば、あなたは楽しい気持ちになる？一緒にそれをしよう」

「意地悪をした奴らを引っ掛けて、泣かせてやるのさ」考えるより先に、言葉が口を衝いて出た。

「ロキ、人を泣かせるのは良くないよ！」

「奴らがお前を泣かせてもか？」ロキが尋ねる。「時に、他人は意図してお前を傷つける。ならば、同じことをやり返して何が悪い？」

「分らないよ。でも、それって意地悪に聞える」アメリアは溜息をついて言った。「エミリーが……隣に住んでる子なんだけど、私に意地悪なの」

「お前を傷つけるのか？」

「わたしを良い子ブリッコだって言うの。それと、私が臭いって他の子達に言いふらすから、もう誰もわたしと遊んでくれなくなっちゃった」

「なるほど」ロキはアメリアの為に怒りを感じて言った。「確かめに行くぞ」

　アメリアが父と暮らしている田舎らしい白壁の小さなコテージから外に出た時、ロキはこの地方の風景の美しさに息を飲んだ。小路に沿った石積みの壁が地面をパッチワークのように彩り、紫のヒースが咲く丘に牛と羊が群れをなしている。

　他に数軒のコテージが静かな小路に並んでおり、アメリアがゲートから足を踏み出すと同時に、小さな自転車を押しながら通りがかった幼い少女が叫んだ。「うんこ頭のアメリアだ！」

「黙れ！」アメリアが叫び返す。

「あんたが黙んなさいよ！」エイミーが自転車の向きを変え、ゲートまで近付いて来る。「あんたなんか嫌われ者の癖に！ダサい靴履いて、服も臭いし！」

「そんなことないもん！」目に涙を溜めて、アメリアが叫ぶ。

　ロキは少女達が言い争うのを観察しながら、頭の中に悪意に満ちた計画を練った。眠っている間にエイミーの髪を剃ってやろうか？以前、シフにやったことがある。シフは酷く狼狽したものだ。だが、彼女達は、それだけのことをしたのだ。煮え滾る怒りに拳を握りしめた。

「アメリア」ロキがきつい声で言うと、彼女は口を閉じた。「もう放っておけ」

「ふん、言い返せないんだ？」エイミーは辛辣に言い、自転車を漕ぎ始めた。それから、肩越しに振り向いて叫んだ。「あんた、自分で思っている程、頭良くないよ！うんこ頭！」

「大っ嫌い！」アメリアがロキにしがみつき、肩口に顔を埋めてすすり泣く。「何で、あんなに意地悪なの！」

「心配しなくていいんだよ、可愛い子」ロキはそう答え、震える手でアメリアの髪を撫ぜた。「仕返ししてやろう」

 

　二人でエイミーの部屋にテレポートすると、ロキはそこが多くの点でアメリアの部屋と似通っていることに気付いた。子供らしい明るさと、小さな窓が一つだけこじんまりとした前庭に面しているのさえ同じだったが、エイミーの部屋の壁紙は黄色く、カーテンの柄が向日葵だった。

「お前が家にいないのを気付かれる前に、手早く済ませねばならん」ロキが言った。

「シー！」アメリアが答える。「もっと小さい声で。泥棒と間違われちゃう」

「心配いらん」ロキは大声で言って、ベッドに飛び乗り黄色いキルトの上で飛び跳ねた。「我々には魔法がある。音が聞こえんよう術をかけた」

「本当？誰にも聞えない？」

「聞えんよ！」ロキは甲高い声で叫んでみせてから、床にドスンと飛び降りた。「さて、どうする？家中の食べ物に毒を盛るか？」

「駄目！」アメリアが金切り声を上げる。「人を傷つけるのは駄目！」

　ロキはウサギの縫いぐるみを手に取り、それの顔をアメリアに向けた。「この動物共に命を吹き込んで、エイミーが眠っている間に襲わせるというのはどうだ。それで、エイミーが逃げ出したところを捕まえて、頭を丸刈りにしてやるのだ！」

「ロキ！人を傷つけるのも殺すのも駄目だって言ったばかりでしょ！」アメリアが不機嫌に言う。「あなたの悪い子レベルは頂点までいってるよ。帰ったら描き直さなきゃ」

　ロキは縫いぐるみをベッドに叩きつけ不本意だとばかりに眼を回したが、それから熱に浮かされたような笑みを見せた。「枕に馬糞を詰めてやるというのはどうだ？エイミーを本物の”うんこ頭”にしてやれるぞ」

　アメリアが笑って言う。「どこから馬糞を持ってくるの？」

「馬の糞でなくともいい」ロキが手をなびかせると、湯気を立てた牛糞が放牧地から小路を横切り寝室の床に現れた。

「うわあ！」アメリアが悲鳴を上げ鼻をつまむ。「くっさーい！」

「多すぎるか？」

「これを枕に詰めるなんて嫌だよ。手が汚れちゃう」

「そう、そうだな……」ロキはもごもごと呟くと、手を叩いて牛糞の山を遠くに消した。「何かもっと不自然でない物を考えねばならんな。エイミーが疑いもせぬ物を」

「一度、パパと魚を買い物に行った後、袋からこぼれた魚が車のシートの下に入っちゃったことがあったの。私もパパも気付かなくて、次に乗った時にすっごい臭いがしたよ」

「魚？それは感嘆すべきアイディアだ」ロキが手を叩くと、天井から小さな魚の大群が降り注いだ。「これを様々な物の中に隠すのはどうだ？数日後、どこから臭うのか判別がつかなくなる」

「エイミーの奴、すっごく臭くなるね」

　アメリアはそう言って笑い、ロキが魔法を使ってエイミーの制服のスカートのウェストバンドに小さな魚を詰めるのを見つめた。

「バレたりしないかな？」ロキがエイミーの洋服全てに同じことをするのを見て、アメリアは急に不安を覚えた。「これって、酷い悪戯だよね」

「お前はどうしたいのだ？永遠に黙って苦しむつもりか？」ベッドに移動して縫いぐるみと人形の中にも魚を詰めながら、ロキは怒って言い返した。「もし誰かがお前を傷つたなら、仕返しをして、もう二度としないように思い知らせてやらねばならん。不当な扱いは受けぬとはっきり示さねば、奴らは決して止めないぞ」

「でも、意地悪をされても相手にしないで大人に言いなさいって、パパは言うよ」

「お前のパパが間違っているのだ！」ロキは人形をベッドに叩きつけ、ぴしゃりと言った。そして、アメリアの前に屈み、彼女の肩を掴んで乱暴に揺する。「これは戦いだ、アメリア。感傷など明らかに何の役にも立たん。強くなれ。集中しろ。我々は勝たねばならんのだ」

「よして」ロキの両手に身を捩らせながら、アメリアが言う。「もうお家に帰りたい」

　ロキはアメリアを離して立ち上がった。彼の怒りは消えておらず、手に杖の重みがないのを残念に思った。何かを叩き壊したかったが、子供の前で怒りを爆発させるのは憚られた。何にもましてアメリアを守りたかった。彼女は幼く壊れやすい。全ての者をロキの前に跪かせさえすれば、誰も彼女を傷つけなくなるだろう。

「よろしい」そう言って、ロキは手を振って残りの魚を消した。それから、部屋がぐにゃりと歪み始め、次に視界が戻った時には、二人は見馴れたアメリアの寝室にいた。

「残念ながら、私は行かねばならん」

「本当に？」

「ああ、重要な用件があるのでな。私を戻せ」

「あなたを戻すって？」

「目を閉じろ」ロキの言う通りにアメリアが目を閉じると、彼も自分の目を閉じた。「ここに、私がいないことを願え」

　ロキはアメリアが反対するのではと期待したが、目を開けると彼女が急いで彼を追い出したのが分かった。スターク・タワーに戻ったロキは、もうすぐ自分のものになる街の、その上空を見上げた。

 

　ポータルが開いた。チタウリがそこかしこに溢れ、滑稽にもスタークは窓から放り投げられてもまだ侵略を止められると彼自身を納得させているようだった。

　ロキはタワーに立ち、直ぐに自分が支配することになる世界を鑑賞していたが、そこへ再び兄のソーが奇跡的に現れた。彼らは戦い、互いの拳を激しく相手に叩きつけた。ついにロキの後ろ首を掴んだソーが弟の顔をぐいっと上に向かせた。

「これを見ろ！自分の周りを！」ソーは言った。「お前の支配で、この狂気を終わらせられると思うのか？」

　街は破壊されていた。あらゆる場所にチタウリがいる。ちょっとの間、自分は何を解き放ってしまったのだろうとロキは思った。壊れた世界を支配することになるのか？荒廃した街で、残火に燻る廃墟を王宮として？

　チタウリと奴らの主人達は勝利を収めるだろう。奴らは全ての世界を支配し、あらゆる種族が戦の脅威に晒されることになる。しかし、ミッドガルドは違う。ミッドガルドだけは、ロキの支配下で守られるのだから。

「手遅れだ」上空を見上げ、ロキは言った。「もう止められん」

「いいや、できる」嘆願するように、ソーが言った。「俺達、一緒になら」

　兄の申し出は魅惑的だった。今これを終わりにして、ソーと一緒にアスガルドに帰ろうか。“あの男”が敗北の報復に現れても、アスガルドが守ってくれるかもしれない。しかし、もしそうやって逃げたら、ロキの守護なしでミッドガルドはどうなる？この戦いで数千の命が死んだとしても、これから彼が破滅より救うだろう数十億の命に比べれば、それが何だと言うのだ。

　負けられない。余りにも多くのものが掛かっていた。もう逃げられない。

　ロキは、ソーの脇腹を刺した。

「感傷だ」

　そう言い返した時、涙が一筋、頬を流れ落ちていった。

[Chapter 4]

　ロキは、自分の体が作ったクレーター ----それは知性の欠如した獣に床へと叩きつけられた時に出来たものだったが----その中に横たわり、身じろぎせずにいた。聞えてくるのは、彼自身のかすれた息と、粉砕されたあばら骨が自己治癒しようと胸の内側で軋む音、そして、どこかタワーの外でチタウリが街を破壊している爆発音だけだった。

　緑の獣は「チンケな神だ」と肩を怒らせながら去って行った。あの獣が戻って来る前に、動けるだけの力が回復してくれればよいが。ロキは目を閉じ、此処では無い何処かに行きたいと願った。

「ロキ！」

　ロキは甲高い声を聞き、それから軽い重みが胸に着地すると同時に痛みに声を上げた。

「アメリア」呻きながら目を開くと、自分の上に横たわった少女がしっかりと抱きついているのが見えた。「アメリア、頼むから」

「どうかしたの？」アメリアは言い、膝をついて立ち上がった。

「生憎とあまり具合が良くないのだ」

「鼻の上、血が出てる」ロキの顔を見て気付く。「誰かに怪我をさせられたの？」

「いや、違う。唯のちょっとした事故だ」ロキの喉からヒューと息が漏れた。「すぐに良くなる……ここで少し横になりさえすれば」

「わたしが擦りむいた時、パパが魔法のお薬をつけてくれたら、すぐに治ったんだ」

　アメリアはそう言って立ち上がり部屋を出て行くと、手に布と小瓶を持って戻って来た。

「それは何だ？」

「魔法のお薬！」瓶の蓋を外し、数滴を布に垂らす。「ちょっとしみるかもしれないけど、これで治るから」

　アメリアの持った布が鼻の切り傷に触れ、ロキはたじろいだ。アメリアは優しく血を拭いながら、ロキの額の痛むところへ布を押つけ、再び眉の上へと動かしていった。

「ありがとう」ロキが言うと、アメリアは手を引き、血に汚れた布を床に置いた。

「本を読んであげようか？」アメリアが尋ねる。

「それは、とてもいいね」

　ロキは同意し、アメリアが“人々は末永く幸せに暮らしました”で結ばれるお伽話を読んでくれる間、いったい自分はどうなるのだろうかと考えた。

　目を閉じると、スターク・タワーに戻っていた。石の床を歩く足音が聞え、動かねばならないと知る。脱出しなければ。たとえ計画が失敗に終わったのだとしても、捕まるわけにはいかない。

　苦労して身を起こし、ズタズタになった体を階段の上まで引き摺ろうとしたその時、すぐ背後から敵の声と弓がしなる音とが同時に聞え、思い知った。これで終わりだ。ロキは捕縛者達に面するために振り向いた。

****************  
　  
　魔法を封じる口枷と手枷をはめられて、ロキはS.H.I.E.L.Dの独房に座っていた。そして、独房の外側で銃を手に控える警備兵達に目を走らせた。警備兵達はロキを射つ口実として彼が不測の動きをするのを揃って待っている。奴らを楽しませてやるつもりはない--ロキは微動だにせず、警備兵達がたまらずに目を逸らすまで彼らをじっと見つめた。

　スタークが何かの装置を手にして拘留室に現れた。暫く警備兵達と他愛のない会話を交わした後、彼らの一人に独房を開けさせ中に入って来た。

「調子はどうだい、大将？何か持ってきてやろうか？」と装置を振りながら軽口を叩く。「雑誌、本、鼻腔栄養チューブ？いらない？」

　ロキはスタークを睨みつけた。

「おおっと！もし視線で人を殺せるなら、確かにたった今NY中の人間が死んだな。あんたの、その藪睨みパワーでさ」

　スタークは、ロキの頭の前で装置を上下に動かした。「この装置なら心配するな。ちゃんと手錠が機能しているか、いくつかテストをしているだけだ。これが、レーザードリルじゃないのが残念だね」

　装置がビープ音を立てる。

「完璧だ。よし、それでは、我々はシュワルマを食べに行とするか。あんたはお留守番。みんなの監視の目が一晩中あんたを見つめているぞ」スタークが続ける。「いやあ、あんたが来られなくて残念だよ。きっと素晴らしい会話になっただろうに」

　スタークが独房を出て行くと同時に、ロキは溜息をついた。重い金属音を響かせて、独房の扉がスタークの背で閉まる。

「少し眠るといい」スタークが言った。「明日は長旅だろ」

　ロキは邪悪な表情で----そうあって欲しいと願いながら----スタークを射抜くように見据えたが、眉根に困惑の皺が寄るのを避けられなかった。

「ああ、まだ聞いてないようだな？ソーがあんたを家に連れ帰るってさ。アスガルドの法で裁かれるってわけだ。あんたのパパは相当カッカきてるだろうな」

　ソーが彼を“家”へ連れ帰る。ラウフェイ王を殺害し、アスガルドをヨトゥンヘイムとの開戦の危機に引き擦り込んだ上に、二つの世界を攻撃したのだ。刑罰は一つでは済むまい。

　霜の巨人達は、戦の脅威をちらつかせロキの首を求めるだろう。アスガルドはヨトゥンヘイムを宥めねばなるまい。結局のところ、ヨトゥンの捨て子一人の命が戦で死してゆくアスガルドの戦士達の命に見合う筈もないのだ。ロキには、オーディンが巨人達の要求を飲まざるを得ないことが分かっていた。ソーはロキを処刑する為に連れ帰るのだ。

　ロキは目を閉じ、アメリアが聞き届けてくれることを願いながら、ピンクの部屋へと意識を集中した。

 

「元気なさそうね」幼い少女の声が言った。

「この前よりはマシだよ」ロキは答えて、目を開けた。そして、自分が小さな白いプラスチックの椅子に胸まで膝を折り曲げて座っていることに気付いた。目の前のアメリアは、空を駆けるペガサスの絵に色を塗り続けている。

「パパがね、テレビを観ていたんだけど、何か私に見せたくないものが映っているんだって。それで、上に行ってなさいって」アメリアが絵から顔を上げる。「塗り絵をしたことある？」

「あるよ」ロキは溜息をついた。

「もう王様にはなったの？」

「いいや、思い通りに物事が運ばなかった」そう言い、下を向いて親指の爪を弄りながら呟いた。「もう、お前に会いに来られぬやもしれん」

　アメリアが目を見開く。「どうして？」

「明日、兄が私を家に連れ帰るが、それから、どうなるのか分らんのさ」

　明日、死ぬかもしれないから----そう、アメリアに真実を告げるのは残酷だろう。しかし、彼女の人生から黙って姿を消し、ロキがあえて彼女を見捨てたのだと思わせたら、それは同じく残酷になるだろう。

「でも……いなくならないで」少女の両目から涙が静かに零れ始める。「あなたは時々悪い子かもしれないけど、私の友達だよ」

　　ロキはテーブル越しにアメリアの手を握り、感情を制御しながら言った。「私の悪い子レベルは、今や本当に高いのだよ。角の頂点まで真っ赤なのだ。だから、罰を受けねばならない」

「ママとパパが、遊びに行っちゃ駄目だって言うの？」

「そう、その様なことだ」ロキが答える。「だが、お前には、決して私が好きで離れるわけではないと分って欲しい。出来ることなら、毎日でも会いに来たいのだと」

「もし、離れても、あなたのことを忘れないよ」アメリアが言う。「いつか、また会えるって分っているもん」

「残念だが、それは無理そうだ」ロキは静かに答え、下を向いた。「約束してくれるかい？」

「何を？」

「どうか、他人のせいで変わったりはしないと約束しておくれ」そう頼むように言う。「お前を苛めたり、意地悪をする者達がいるだろう？けれども、彼らに心を挫かせはしないと」

「頑張る」

「お前は、なりたいお前になるのだよ。彼らのようになってはいけない」そして、必死に言葉を続けた。「約束を、約束をしてくれ。大人になっても、今のままの賢さと素晴らしさのままでいると。決して、悪くはならないと」

「うん」

「お前には……わ、私のように……終わってほしくないのだ」ロキは口篭った。「お前に、それは相応しくない」

「約束する。悪い子にはならない」

「それと、お前が姫君ではないなどと、決して誰にも言わせるな」と、悲しい微笑みで言う。

「でも、わたしは姫君じゃないよ」アメリアが、困惑に眉根を寄せる。

「私は王子だから、お前を姫君にすることが出来るんだ」ロキは立ち上がりながら言った。「私の前に跪きなさい」

　椅子から降りたアメリアが、ロキの前に跪くと、彼女の肩に手を置いて言った。「アメリア、汝はこの九つの世界を護ると誓うか？」

　暫く答えを待ち、それから囁いた。「『誓います』と言うんだよ」

「あ、ごめんなさい。誓います」

「他の者が汝を悪く言おうとも、耳を傾けず、常に自分に誠実であると誓うか？」

「誓います！」アメリアの声が大きくなり、より確信に満ちる。

「ならば、本日、万能の父神オーディンの名において、汝をミッドガルドの姫に叙する。姫君、さあ、お立ちなさい」

　アメリアが優美に立ち上がり、膝を曲げてお辞儀をしてみせると、ロキは片手を胸につけてお辞儀を返した。

「わたしは本物のお姫様になったの？」

「そう、いつも親切で善良な姫君だ。時々意地悪な王子とは違ってね」ロキは、再びアメリアの前に跪いてから言った。「私は、行かなくては」

「行かないで」少女が泣きそうな声で言う。「ここにいてよ。お友達でいて」

「分っているよ、可愛い子。だが、選択の余地がないのだ」

「いやぁぁぁぁ！」泣きながらロキの首にしがみ付く。

「目を閉じさえすればいいのだよ。それで全てが終わる」ロキはアメリアをきつく抱き締めて言った。「それで全てが終わる」

　少女の泣き声が遠くに霞んで行くのを聞きながら、ロキは手首にかかる手錠の重みと、同時に膝の上に横たわる鎖の重みを感じた。目を開き、相変わらず彼を冷静に見張っている警備兵達を睨みつける。警備兵達は、ロキが唯そこにいたと思っているのだ。

****************

　下された判決は処刑ではなかったが、殆ど毎日、処刑されていた方が良かったと思い続けることになった。魔法を無力化された上で洞窟に連れて行かれたロキは、決して切れない鎖を腹にきつく巻かれ大きな岩に繋がれた。

　洞窟の天井から蛇が初めて姿を現した時、彼は足掻き、頭上を不気味にたゆたう蛇を手で払いのけようとした。蛇が口を開くと鋭く並んだ毒牙が露わになった。

　毒の最初の一滴が手に滴り落ち、ロキはギョッとして手を引っ込めた。毒が酸のように掌を焼くのを恐怖に慄きながら見つめた。

　二滴目の毒が頬に滴り、ロキは痛みに呻いた。  
　  
　三滴目の毒が目に滴り、ロキは悲鳴を上げ始めた。

 

　ロキが戻って来た時、アメリアは大喜びをした。そして、苦痛の日々が数カ月、数年と過ぎていく間、二人が過す時間は増えていった。ロキは、なぜ彼女が年を取らないのか一度も疑問に思わなかった。彼女は変わらずそこにいた----彼女の髪は決して伸びず、彼女の背丈は一インチも高くならなかった。そして、ロキが一日のどの時間に現れても、いつも彼女はあの部屋にいた。

　時折、ロキは彼女と何時間も過すことがあった。二人で笑い合い、姫君と王子様が出てくるお伽話や、居場所のない孤独なアヒルの子の物語を読み、あるいは、輝く夕日の中で彼女の小さな田舎風コテージの庭に座って過した。それから、決まって洞窟の暗闇の中で目覚め、孤独に身を震わせるのだった。アメリアと一緒にミッドガルドにいる間は時間の流れが違うのだろう--ロキは、初めはそう思っていた。

「あなたの好きなだけ、わたしといてもいいんだよ」彼女が微笑んだ。「ここは素敵でしょ」

「ここは美しいね」ロキは瑞々しい芝生の上に寝転び、指の間で草の葉先をもてあそんだ。「戻らずに済めばいいのに」

「ここにいたければ、戻らなくてもいいんだよ」彼女が応じた。「ずっと一緒にいられたんだから」

「無理だよ」ロキは言い、起き上った。「もし父上がやって来て洞窟が空っぽなのに気付いたら、九つの世界を引き裂いてでも私を探すだろう。結局は、見つかることになる。お前を危険に曝すわけにはいかないよ。特にお前がずっと私に良くしてくれていた後ではね」

「馬鹿ね」アメリアが笑った。「洞窟は空っぽにはならない。いつでも、あなたはあそこにいるんだよ。何にしろ、あなたの体はね」

「そうなのかい？」

「うん。つまり、あなたは好きなだけここにいられるってこと。もしそうしたいなら、永遠にでも」

「本当にそうしたいな」ロキは言い、アメリアの体に両腕を回して抱きしめた。彼女もきつく抱きしめ返した。

　肩に毒が滴り落ちるジュッという音に、ロキは目を覚まされた。毒は煙を上げて肌を焼いた。彼の薄い胸を抱き締めていたのは彼自身の両腕だった。ああ、そうか----とロキは思った。私が彼女の友達だったのではなく、彼女が……。

　ロキは目を閉じ、ピンクの部屋に戻りたいと念じた。

END  
\------------------

 

素晴らしい物語を書かれ、快く翻訳の許可を下さったLulaMadisonさんに感謝します。


End file.
